Currently, the trend of most electronic devices toward being slim, compact, lightweight, and multi-function is inevitable. Therefore, the traditional single chip packaging technology cannot satisfy the requirement. In view of the above, the development point of package techniques is to reduce their packaging size and packaging thickness by using various stacking package techniques to package the different kinds of functional chips.
For example, one of the stacking package techniques is package on package (POP). It may stack two individual chip packages as a single unit. The two chip packages are packaged and tested respectively and then stacked to adhere with each other, to reduce the process risk and elevate the qualified production rate. In the conventional package on package structure, two chip packages may be electrically connected by using solder.
These stacking package techniques are particularly noteworthy, for example, in portable information and communication devices such as cellular phones, hands-free cellular phone headsets, personal data assistants (“PDA's”), camcorders, notebook computers, and so forth. All of these devices continue to be made smaller and thinner to improve their portability. Accordingly, large-scale IC (“LSI”) packages that are incorporated into these devices are required to be made smaller and thinner. The package configurations that house and protect LSI require them to be made smaller and thinner as well.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit packaging system providing integration, space savings, and low cost manufacturing. In view of the ever-increasing need to increase density of integrated circuits and particularly portable electronic products, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought after but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.